


that of a few words

by slowlange



Series: problematique [random explicit one shots] [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Beta: We Die Like Daichi, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, top kita shinsuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlange/pseuds/slowlange
Summary: Atsumu will do anything for Kita. Even the unexpected.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: problematique [random explicit one shots] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	that of a few words

**Author's Note:**

> was thinking about atsumu and his need for kita's validation and how far it would go...
> 
> just a little something, nothing too serious, if this is your cup of tea :p atsumu is definitely out of character but i wanted to write him completely stripped of all bravado and just ... you know, obedient :)
> 
> again, just a little something. unbetaed, and fueled by pure horny.
> 
> enjoy :)

“Spread your legs, Atsumu.”

His voice barely registers in the blissful haze that is Atsumu’s head, filled with stars and clouds that shine dim in the presence of Shinsuke Kita. Atsumu whines around the curled fingers in his mouth, fighting against the pressure. Slowly, he pries his eyes open.

“Again?” Kita asks, head falling to the side just slightly as he focuses on the arch of Atsumu’s back, completely captivated by how he manages to move as Kita pleases when prompted by a single touch. “Atsumu, do you need me to repeat what I said?” Kita removes his fingers from his open mouth.

Atsumu nods and the first wave of tears spill from his cheeks. 

“Spread your legs.”

Trained, muscular thighs spread weakly under the delicate touch of his much smaller, much daintier captain. Kita hums under his breath as he explores the span of Atsumu’s leg with his finger, dragging it along the inside of his thigh and appreciating the staggered jumps of his muscles. 

“When you told me you were up for this, I didn’t expect you to be serious.” Kita’s free hand lowers down to the thick plug nestled inside of Atsumu, grasping the knob with two fingers and twisting. “And yet here you are.” 

Atsumu whimpers and curls forward. His hands itch to move, to touch himself, but Kita has him under strict orders not to move them, and Atsumu won’t disobey. He refuses. “I…” The words fight to come out, blooming in his chest and clogging his throat.

“When you said you’d do anything for me, did you mean it?” Kita strokes his chin, up to his reddened cheeks. Atsumu nods frantically, hair falling in front of the golden sea that rests in his eyes. Kita hums, lifting his ankle with an open palm and kissing the side of his foot. He still, even now, can’t believe he’s rendered his loud boisterous student, to that of a few words. 

“You have a beautiful body Atsumu…” He trails a hand down the expanse of his leg. “So beautiful it was impossible to miss. In class, during volleyball…”

Atsumu’s legs shake and Kita rests his cheek against the bend of his knee, letting his lips press gently against him, sends a ripple through his precious student’s veins. Sharply, he asks, “Do I scare you?”

“Never.” He answers like he’s scared Kita will think otherwise. Kite smiles.

“You’re a dream, Atsumu.”

“Thank you, Sensei,” leaves his lips, a recited phrase that Kita wishes he could leave on an infinite loop. Never in his life has he been presented with such obedience. Such an innate will to follow through with whatever he commands, whatever he desires. Drool trickles from the corner of Atsumu’s lip. His chest heaves, breathing in the heavy summer heat that wafted in from outside. His school uniform was strewn to either side of his cherry kissed torso, the pants portion thrown somewhere he doesn’t remember. 

There was no restraint, no fight to get him here. Atsumu bent under the will of his very hand, flowed with his every sway of an intimate dance he played no leading role in. Kita hadn’t been surprised by it, having noticed the way Atsumu cowers and transforms into…well, what he is now. A perfect image of obedience. And everything he’s been looking for.

“If I told you to bend over for me…” he twists the plug again before pushing it impossibly deeper, and Atsumu mewls, “…would you?”

Atsumu takes a frantic breath. “Yes. Yes, Sensei.”

“What if I told you to wear this in class?” He taps the toy with his index. “Would you risk squirming in front of your friends for me?”

“Yes, Sensei.”

Kita dives deep.

“Would you wait for me?” He asks, taking both his ankles into a vice grip and pushing his legs outward. “After class, after practice. Come here? Every night?”

Atsumu’s eyes gloss over, and he whimpers. “Yes, Sensei.”

_ Yes _ .  _ Yes yes yes _ . Kita almost laughs. Laughs at the way he can say, do, touch,  _ take _ anything he wants, and it’s all he’ll hear. He doesn’t need to ask if he’ll be his.

Kita reaches between Atsumu’s legs, giving his cock a stroke and squeezing when his hips buck. The fractured moan that escapes him is shameless like everything Atsumu does. Kita isn’t sure if he wants to show him shame, or embrace him just like this. 

“Would you like to be fucked, Atsumu?” He lets the question hang in the air for a beat before stroking quickly from the base again. 

Atsumu groans, paling grip on the sheets tightening. “Yes. Please, Sensei.”

“Please, what?” Kita’s brow raises and he strikes again, flowing into a steady pace and pumping the answer straight from Atsumu’s quivering lips.

“ _ Please fuck me _ .”

Kita stops abruptly, leans up and runs a hand through his hair. Atsumu tilts into it, nosing desperately to get closer without disobeying. His eyes screw further shut than before, whining through his teeth.

It’s beyond mere obedience, Kita starts to understand. It’s the lengths Atsumu will go to, the things he’ll sacrifice, just to please the person that asks. And there are very few of those people that fit in that category. Kita feels like it’s divine intervention that he fits the bill.

“You can touch me.”

Atsumu’s hands soar to caress the canvas of his body, fingertips dipping into the curve of his collarbone, a hand mapping out his chest and brushing along his nipples. His quivering bottom lip ties it all together with a neat little bow and Kita dips his head down to kiss him. He catches his bottom lip between his, and he can feel Atsumu sigh into it. It’s rewarding for them both.

Kita traces a tongue along his bottom lip and Atsumu’s mouth falls open willingly, allowing his tongue to slot beside his. A moan sounds out and Kita pulls him closer, the tip of his cock brushing past Atsumu’s opening.

They part, and Kita pecks him once more. A bit too sweet, a bit too loving as Atsumu’s cheeks glisten happily, but he considers this is a reward, and that this isn’t just for him. That obedience only works if something comes in return. “You’re a good student, Atsumu. Such a good boy for me.”

Atsumu’s skin darkens another shade of red and he lets out a pleased sound, hands clutching onto Kita’s shoulder blades as he rises from his chest. He thinks he could love Atsumu. Maybe, when they grow out of the roles they’ve been bestowed. But Kita never really wondered about it. He never thought past afternoons like this. He didn’t allow himself to.

Kita twists the plug once more, a full rotation before yanking it out of Atsumu’s pliant heat. The boy cries out, his voice torn to shreds. Kita coaxes him quietly afterward, petting his thighs and kissing his kneecaps as he replaces the toy with two curled fingers.

“Does it feel good?” He whispers, sounding out the words against Atsumu’s shin.

“So goo—good…” He’s trying, he  _ really  _ is, but Kita wants more. And he knows he’s within every right to ask for it. Atsumu lets out another strong breath, chest rising and falling higher than it ever has.

“I can’t hear you.”

“ _ It’s good, Sensei! _ ”

Kita winces, sparing a glance at the open window above Atsumu’s mussed hair. It would have been far too hot if he’d shut them in. “ _ Balance,  _ Atsumu.” He scolds. “Wouldn’t want my neighbors to ask questions, right?”

“No.” He quiets, bucking his hips into Kita’s still fingers. “I’m sorry.”

“If you were sorry you would stop fucking yourself like a damn whore.” 

His ministrations halt completely after that, along with the rest of his body, down to watery eyes. Kita coos and pulls out to circle his rim. Briefly, he’s reminded of his aching cock as he spreads Atsumu’s hole wide.  _ Perfect fit _ .

“Don’t worry, Atsumu.” He splits him wide open as he pushes in, a death grip on Atsumu’s hips paired with steel stillness, “I’ll take care of you. I’ll give you anything you want as long as you do the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/slowlange) if you fancy :') thanks for reading !


End file.
